Jaden and Jesse's sleepover
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Jaden and Jesse have a sleepover at the obelisk dorm. What happens when these two lovers get together for one night you ask? Embarrassing underwear, a big plate of shrimp and an ironically sacred brunette. Spiritshipping JudaixJohan JadenxJesse OUT OF CHARACTER WARNING, Just saying


**Summary: Jaden and Jesse have a sleepover at the obelisk dorm. What happens when these two lovers get together for one night you ask? Embarrassing underwear, a big plate of shrimp and an ironically sacred brunette. Spiritshipping and suggestive themes. **

**~!~X~!~**

It was Friday night and the Twin J's were in Jesse's room at the Obelisk Dorm. The two were watching a scary movie. Jesse was sitting up in his bed and Jaden was sitting on his lap. He would hide in Jesse's chest during the scary parts, which of course made Jesse very happy.

When Jesse suggested that Jaden spend the night at his dorm, he was over the moon. Jaden had run to his dorm room and packed a bag in record time. He had a bit of trouble with the other Obelisks, mainly Crowler, when he arrived, but Jesse smoothed it out and got Jaden in alive.

Jaden was scared very easily when he wasn't dueling crazy psychopaths and saving the world and Jesse knew that, which is why he made his brunette boyfriend watch the scariest movie he had.

A hideous monster was attacking some city in the movie and Jaden clutched onto Jesse's shirt.

"Jesse," Jaden whined childishly through his lover's shirt, "Do we have to watch this? I'm scared…" then the monster began eating innocent people. The frightened brunette clung to Jesse's shirt for dear life and buried his face in it. "TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, **TURN IT OFF**!" He cried.

Jesse laughed at how cute he thought Jaden was when he was scared, seeing as how he never got see it. "Alright, alright, I'll turn it off" he said, picking up the remote and turning the TV off, much to Jaden's delight. He let go of Jesse and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Ya know, it's ironic how easily you get scared." Jaden looked up and Jesse with a puzzled look. "From what I've heard from the others, you've taken down the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light, and from my experiences you've taken down Professor Viper and Yubel as well, so I think it's funny that you're scared by some silly horror movie"

Jaden's cheeks grew red. "I'm not scared when I have a deck and a Duel Disk, but other than that I'm like a little kid when it comes to scary stuff…" he admitted, looking away.

Jesse chuckled again and held Jaden closer. "Don't worry Jaden, I won't let nothing' hurt you as long as I'm with you" he said softy, rubbing Jaden's back in a comforting way.

Jaden looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Thanks Jesse, I know I can always count on you" Jesse gently kissed his forehead, making Jaden blush again.

The two of them both let out a loud yawn. They blinked a few times and laughed.

"I guess it's time for bed" Jesse stated. Jaden nodded and then walked off the bed and over to his bag he laid on the floor. He opened it and reached inside, and then gasped lightly. Jesse heard that gasp and looked over at Jaden.

"Somethin wrong Jay?" he asked.

Jaden looked at Jesse and blushed. "I, uh… forgot my PJ's when I was packing so I don't have any…" he said while poking his fingers together.

Jesse looked at him for a moment and then grinned. "Just sleep in your underwear and a t-shirt then" he said while looking lustfully at Jaden.

Said brunette was completely red. "NO WAY!" he screamed, embarrassed.

Jesse laughed at Jaden's reaction. "Come on don't be a baby." He taunted.

"You do remember who you're talking to right?" Jaden asked rhetorically.

Jesse crossed his arms and laughed. "Good point," he walked over and knelt down to Jaden's level. "Tell ya what, you can wear my PJ's and _I'll_ sleep in _my_ underwear, how does that sound?"

Jaden, if possible, blushed even brighter. He would like nothing more than to see his lover in his underwear. In fact, he envisioned what he would look like many, many times and each time he did, it was the best few seconds of his life.

"You would do that? For me?" Jaden asked happily.

"Of course," he replied. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm from North Academy and I usually had to sleep in a winter coat, but down here it's really warm so I usually don't wear any PJ's when I sleep"

"Well thanks, I think…"

Jesse stood back and walked over to his dresser. He opened it and took out a stack of clothes before closing it again. He walked over to Jaden and handed the clothes to him.

"You can go change in the bathroom if you want" the bluenette said while pointing to a bathroom next to the door. Jaden nodded and walked in the bathroom before closing the door. He examined the clothes that Jesse had given him. It was a grey t-shirt with the words 'I'm gay, got a problem with that?' and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. He laughed at the t-shirt and then began to change his clothes.

When he put on the clothes on, he found that they were a bit big for him. The t-shirt went all the way down to the middle of his thighs and the pants were falling off of him. He had to tie the drawstring very tightly just to make sure they didn't fall completely off. Jesse was about half a foot taller than Jaden so he knew that his clothes were bigger than his.

He sighed and grabbed the other clothes he was wearing before and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Jesse, I'm do-" Jaden stopped when he looked at Jesse, before covering his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. At the foot, there stood Jesse wearing a tank top that showed his muscles very well, as well as a pair of baby blue boxers with little rainbows on them.

Jesse grinned at Jaden before saying "I take it you like what you see?" and then began to strut around the room like a model in an attempt to tease his boyfriend. It worked apparently because Jaden couldn't take it anymore and began laughing like a hyena. He dropped his clothes and clutched his stomach to try and catch a breath. He dropped to his knees and then started rolling on the floor.

"Now is that any way to greet to someone who leant you clothes?" Jesse said with a fake hurt expression. Jaden continued to laugh but managed to get to his feet. "Ok that's it, I want my clothes back if you're gonna keep laughing" Jesse grabbed Jaden's wrist and pulled him over to the bed and then took Jaden's shirt off, revealing a well-built chest. Jaden immediately stopped laughing and blushed. Jesse attempted to pull down his pants as well but Jaden grabbed the rim of his pants to try and stop him.

"Please Jesse, don't!" But it was too late, Jesse was much stronger than Jaden and managed to get his pants off. Jesse looked at what Jaden was wearing underneath and then it was his turn burst into laughter.

"And-and you m-made fun of _MY_ u-underwear?" he managed to spit out while gasping for breath at the same time.

Jaden blushed heavily and grabbed a pillow of Jesse's bed, which he used to cover up his white briefs. "Shut up!" he whined, obviously embarrassed.

Jesse continued to laugh at his boyfriend and did so for little over half an hour. When he finally calmed down Jaden had put his pajamas back on and was pouting in the corner. Jesse walked over and placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Come on Jaden, don't be mad," Jesse said comfortingly. Jaden looked back at him and frowned.

"Meanie!" He said in his childish voice again and continued to pout.

Jesse knew that Jaden wasn't gonna listen to him until he did something for him. "Alright Jaden, what's it gonna take for you to talk to me again?"

Jaden turned around and grinned ear to ear. That's when Johan knew that Jaden had tricked him. No one can switch attitudes that quickly.

"I want you… to go to down to the Obelisk Kitchen and make me fried shrimp!" He said happily. He started thinking of a big plate of fried shrimp and then drooled.

Jesse was taken back, he knew Jaden loved fried shrimp, almost as much as him, but he also knew he loved revenge even more. "Is that all? Well then I'll go make you the best fried shrimp you've ever tasted!" he said confidently.

Jaden then jumped up and squeezed the spikey bluenette affectionately. "THANK YOU JESSE!" he squealed. Jesse laughed and hugged Jaden back. Afterwards, he left Jaden on the bed and walked out of the room and down the hall on his way to the kitchen. He heard random giggling while he walked but he chose to ignore it.

As he continued to walk he ran into the South Academy transfer student, Jim "Crocodile" Cook, and his alligator, Shirley, strapped to his back.

"Good evenin' mate" he said to the bluenette. This time even he stifled a laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Jesse asked both Jim and himself. "Every person I've passed started giggling like an idiot"

Jim smirked at Jesse. "Well I can see why, did you forget somethin?" Jesse looked confused. "I'll give ya a hint, look down…" Jesse did as Jim said and looked down and then blushed furiously. He forgot to put his clothes back on before he left the room so he was still in his rainbow boxers and tank top.

"HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT TO PUT MY CLOTHES ON!" He screamed.

"Bingo, I'd recommend gettin' yourself some pants if you want to keep what little pride you have left. Night" and with that, Jim took his leave and headed to his own dorm room. Jesse decided he better take Jim's advice and ran as fast as he could back to the room.

When he got the door he tried opening it but found it was locked. "What the-" he said to himself. Then he realized that Jaden had planned this entire thing! He began pounding on the door. "JADEN OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you have my fried shrimp?" Jaden asked, not opening the door.

"No, let me in so I can get my pants!"

"If you don't have shrimp I'm not opening this door"

"COME ON JADEN!"

"That's the deal, no shrimp, no pants"

Jesse growled for a moment. "FINE!"

The bluenette marched angrily down to the kitchen, ignoring all the laughing that the other Obelisks did. When he finally reached the kitchen he ignored the chef's snickering made a plate of fried shrimp and marched right back upstairs with it. He banged on the door again and waited for Jaden to respond.

"Do you have my shrimp?" Jaden asked through the door.

"Yes, now open up!" Jesse barked angrily. The door quickly opened up and Jaden snatched the plate out of Jesse's hands and ogled at it lovingly. Jesse quickly ran in the room and glared at Jaden, who by now had a piece of shrimp in his mouth with the tail sticking out.

"Fank you fo mush vesse! (Translation: Thank you so much Jesse!" he muffled through the shrimp. Jesse couldn't help but smile at Jaden. He was just too cute to be mad at.

Before long, the shrimp was gone and Jaden was sprawled out on the bed, rubbing his belly happily. Jesse sat up right next to his head and giggled at him. "Did ya have enough?" He asked, half-joking.

Jaden nodded and sat up. "That was the best meal I've ever had! I it was made by the best rainbow boxers-wearing boyfriend I've ever had"

"There have been others?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had, and I love you very much" the brunette said while taking his boyfriend's hands.

Jesse blushed and then smiled. "I love you too Jaden, and you're the best kiddy-underwear wearin' boyfriend I've ever had" he said while giggling, making Jaden blush as well.

"MY MOMMY MAKES ME WEAR THEM OK?" he shouted angrily. "AND DON'T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OUR SO HELP ME I'LL-" Jesse cut him off by pressing his lips forcefully up against Jaden's. The kiss was long and passionate. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths and Jesse had slipped his hand up into Jaden's shirt to feel his well-built chest. After several minutes, the two separated and took a few deep breathes.

"That was a nice way of telling me to shut up" Jaden joked.

Jesse laughed. "You're welcome"

The two boys crawled under the covers and cuddled into each of them.

"Night Jesse" Jaden said before laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Night Jay" he replied, reaching over to the night stand and turning off the lamp before hugging Jaden closer. Both boys lulled to sleep, listening to nothing but each other's breathing… well one boy anyway…

Once he knew his boyfriend was asleep, Jesse pulled Jaden's pants down revealing his white briefs again and he quickly took a few pictures with his cell phone.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, now I have something to use as my new wallpaper" Jesse whispered to himself before he fell asleep, snuggling Jaden's head into his chest.


End file.
